


Ours

by BigTimeMoch



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, based on ours by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: When it comes to the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, I just see Dan.Cause my heart is his.2009-2010 ish phanSong-fic/drabble inspired by Ours by Taylor Swift





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written May first, 2017 but never saw the light of day. I was going through my fanfic folder and found it. I'm not even active in the phandom but I figured why not. Enjoy.

Every morning starts the same. Wake up, text Dan good morning, have breakfast, shower and get ready for another day.

In the elevator of my department building, there's always silence. And I kinda hate it. If I were with Dan, we would joke and laugh and make this less awkward. But right now he's at the uni. So I'm stuck in here with these boring people.

Ugh.

 

When we're together it seems like there's always someone who's looking. Someone who's judging.

But we don't care.

They can say what they want but we will always choose each other. So we just laugh at their faces when we hold hands and just have a good time. Cause we have our love, and they can't take it away. I just wonder why people who aren't happy throw rocks at people who are happy. That's just sad.

 

We also have to deal with exes.

Dan has a shit load of ex-girlfriends who want him back. I can't blame them for still loving him but,  _geez_ _, calm down. Right now he's mine._

I'm not usually the jealousy type but its so hard to not snap at people for undressing my boyfriend with the eyes. Dan always tells me to " _calm the fuck down and ignore them"._ That he loves me and just me. And then we make love in a supply closet or a bathroom and I'm fine again.

 

 

And then there are parents.

Even if they are supportive and say that they love his son in law, there is always a little part of their hearts that aches for me to just be friends with Dan and date a girl. I can see it every time I visit them and they make little remarks about this new girl next door or one of my childhood friends who suddenly grew up and now is gorgeous. And I love my parents and I want to make them proud and all but when it comes to the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, I just see Dan.

Cause my heart is his.

 

So every lazy morning we spend together, when are just too comfy to get out of bed, I think of all those things. I think of how cute he looks when he blushes and how much I love his laugh and all those little details that make him so special and beautiful and how hard can some times be having a love like ours. But when he cups my cheek and kisses me slowly, is all worth it. Our love is worth it.


End file.
